The hound and the foxy angel
by ColorDreamer
Summary: Follow the story of a girl who dies and ends up being under the protection of a half-breed demon who seeks for revenge in the realms of heaven, hell and earth. Warning: chan, violence


This is a story written by my partner who doesn't have his own account. I made him allow me to post it :D

**Title:** The hound and the foxy angel  
**Story type: **Original  
**Rating: **21+  
**Author: **Wolfy  
**Warning:** Adult content, chan, violence  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are fictional and in no way refer to actual living human beings  
**A/N: **Please don't hate it. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

Long ago, in a land filled with demons and monsters there roamed a man who had himself been turned into a half-breed by a demon's curse. For you see, this man believed in his heart that power was the key to happiness and that all else would lead to ruin. As he walked several lesser demons followed tracking his power, which could change the very world they lived in, but no lesser demon dared to try attack him for fear of this creature's massive power.

As the demon walked in the world of hell there was a small child, no more than 7 years old, passing away on earth. Sad as this may be, it was not noticed by anyone because you see she was an orphan. The girl's parents were gone and she was alone, but as she passed she heard a deep gruff voice calling her, telling her "You are pure dear child, you will come to a land of paradise". The child upon hearing this was mad. She didn't want charity, she was a strong girl and she let out a massive shout "Go away old man! I do not wish your charity or paradise! Let me choose my own path and not yours!". Upon this statement the voice boomed in anger "You dare to talk that way to me child? Fine, than I will grant you your own path, but first you will see what awaits those who have pride in them".

The girl awoke in a lake that was made of lava, but she felt no pain and as she looked at her hand she gasped. It was covered in deep red tattoos that went up to her shoulders and all over her body, covering (but not hiding too well) her nipples and other regions. She gasped and as she thought to run she felt her body fly out of the water so fast she smashed into a boulder on shore and destroyed it completely. She winced as she realized her back hurt but it was not a part she remembered having beforehand. As she looked back she saw them, 2 foot long wings with crimson feathers that had the same kind of tattoos like there were on her body, yet these were black. She gasped and whispered "What happened to me?". As tears built in her eyes, she heard the voice again "3 days you will spend walking with those of evil and hate all whose souls are impure, all those who failed to see there frailty in life. If you still see only your pride you will stay there till time ends". With that the voice and its powerful presence left the girl all alone in this world of fire and rocks, no life to be seen for miles and no noise to be heard. She felt truly alone and then she felt it. A presence so strong she couldn't move or even breathe. It was so strong even the lava was pushed out of its hole, the sky parted and even the ground cracked.

The man saw it, the devil's fingers clawing up from deep within hell, because he saw new prey, an innocent soul. A soul pure, but in some way tainted. He had to hurry, his one chance was now and only now. He drew his swords and his tail drew the knife from his side, all crafted from bones of those he had killed. As he ran faster than any hellhound could hope, he grinned to himself thinking "Today's the day I kill the devil and take his throne, tomorrow heaven and then earth".

The devil roared, his claw looking like mountains raising from the landscape. The girl gasped for air in fear she was going to die long before she even knew what had happened. She would die and no one would even know she had lived, her soul would be crushed and no-. She felt a rush and a power far beyond even the creature's whose hand was so big she couldn't see the claw tips, but this power was not as taxing or as demanding. This creature was different, he was small and scaled with horns but beyond that looked human. For the most part unkempt and filthy but human. His clothes were battle armor made of some kind of hide (necro dragon hide to be honest). The new creature roared so loud the ground split and the girl felt his rage and then in a blink of an eye he was gone, slashing and cutting the massive fingers until none stood. As he cut the last one off a massive head rose from the ground, its horns taller than skyscrapers and its size roughly a whole state size. It spoke, its voice booming and its power rushing over the land burning it. "You dare to cut me Alex Coldblood!? I will take you to the depths of hell and roa-!" As the creature tried to finish his words the smaller one jumped in its mouth stabbing and cutting, until finally the top of the larger one's head exploded and out the smaller came landing covered in blood with a golden and black ball. The large creature turning to ash and blowing away as a shell would, as the smaller ate the ball in one gulp the ball screaming "Please no!"

Upon seeing all this, the girl realized she had to run, had to flee, had to get away before he noticed her but no matter how hard she tried her body wouldn't move an inch. She squeaked in terror as the creature looked to her and he knelt next to her, lifting a bone chip from the bigger creature he looked to the girl and his power exploded as he drew his sword over his head ready to strike. The girl felt tears roll over her face, she was going to die for sure. This man would kill her and eat her like he had the other. She covered her head waiting for the blow but it never came. "You're no true angel are you little girl". The girl looked up and saw the man's face was not mad anymore but sad. "You are here because you spoke ill to the voice of Peter?". The girl nodded, thinking he meant the booming voice from before. "You poor girl, come you will walk with me". The girl gasped and tried to stand but fell against the man. "Your body is weak from the power he was showing" he picked her up and put her on his shoulders so her legs were spread around the back of his neck. "I'll carry you then little one. Oh and call me Alex. Alex Coldblood".

End chapter 1


End file.
